The Factor of Love
by Wishbear-chan
Summary: A first date for two people ment to be together.


The Factor of Love  
By Wishbear-Chan  
  
My first TFJJ fic.  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Kay. Are you ready for tonight?" Kayla West turned around to look at the approching seventeen year old. "Yeah Jackson." Slamming her locker closed she leaned watching Jett take out his calculus book. "So where are you taking me?"  
  
"That's a surprise." Jett tossed his book into his backpack and turned to go to their next class. "That's not very comforting Jackson." Jett shrugged and opened the door to their senior math class.  
  
Riley waved to Kayla as she stepped into the room. She whispered a 'see ya' to Jett and sat next to her blond friend. Jett took his normal seat next to JB. "Big day Jett."  
  
"I have know idea what you mean, JB." JB pulled out his folder and text book as he looked at Jett. "Jett everyone is talking about the date."  
  
"I haven't even had the date yet." JB shrugged as their teacher went on about some equation. "The town star and the class prsident on their first date, of course everyone was talking about it. Our sophomore year Riley started a betting pool to see how long it'd take for you to go out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I almost won, if you didn't stand her up for the prom."  
  
"It wasn't my fault, plus Kayla already forgave me." Jett turned to look at the wavey haired teen.  
  
"Yeah, but why'd you wait untill the beginning of our senior year to ask her out?"  
  
"I was playing it cool." Jett said turning to his friend.  
  
"Cool is not the word Jett."  
  
On the other side of the room Kayla and Riley were having their own conversation. "We have to get you the right outfit after school Kayla." Kayla stopped taking notes as she looked at Riley.  
  
"I don't even know where we're going. How do I pick the right outfit?" Riley smiled at her friend and answered, "We get all the info from the best friend before school ends."  
  
"I doubt JB is going to tell me anything, especially if Jett keeps making a big deal out of the location of the date being a surprise."  
  
"And that's why you have me, Kayla." Riley's smiled slid from sweet to a bit evil.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Don't worry about the details, I'll handle it."  
  
"Oh there's the shivers."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Before Kayla could answer she was interupted by the forty year old woman in the fornt of the class.  
  
"Ms. West what is the answer to thirty-two?" Kayla's eyes dropped down to her book.  
  
"Ummm, I think it's x over two-thirds times three-eights."  
  
"Correct Ms. West, and here I thought you weren't listening." Kayla smiled the most innoocent smile she could muster as the teacher turned back to the whiteboard ignoring her students for the rest of the day.  
  
A sigh escaped Kayla as she slid down to the table. Her eyes trailed to the slightently giggling Riley. "Shut up." Riley shrugged to her. "Riley when you do whatever you do, don't hurt JB."  
  
"Pain is not a part of my plan."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
************************  
  
Kayla rubbed her neck as she stepped out of her last class for the week. She walked to her locker smiling and waving to some of the students. As she pulled out her American Government book she smiled realizing that a few wonderful things were happening to her during the three day weekend. One being, for once she had no homework, what's so ever. The next being her latest paintings were in a galery showing in Raleigh, and ofcourse the best thing of all being her weekend of romance courtesy of one... "Hello Kayla." Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hi Jett." She turned around with her natural smile, the one she knew made his knees shake. She watched as the cool chrade of The Famous Jett Jackson slid into a goofy grin. She loved being the reason for that face.  
  
Coming back to his senses Jett remembered about his appearance and decided to lean against the lockers before Kayla. "I just wanted to remind you of tonight."  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes as she moved closer to Jett. "Like the school would let me forget."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be school if they weren't talking about us."  
  
Kayla stepped away as she shooked her head. "Jackson, how many times does your ego grow a day?"  
  
Jett threw is arm around the girl as they walked to the exit. "My ego doesn't grow, it's just naturally larger than an adverage man's."  
  
"Forty times larger."  
  
"Ssssasy."  
  
"I thought you stopped doing that years ago."  
  
Jett pushed opened the door letting Kayla through. "It's a classic." Kayla turned to Jett with raised eyebrows and then let out a low groan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sometimes Jett," she turned down the street heading home, "you're just crazy."  
  
"But you like me like that, right Kay?"  
  
"Wouldn't have you any other way Jackson." Kayla turned and left for her house as Jett went to his house. As he walked Jett jumped out of the way of a speeding Riley. "Sorry Jett." was all he heard as the girl ran by.  
  
************************  
  
"Kayla West, I know what the perfect outfit is." Kayla was dragged from her walk home into a run all the way to her house. Kayla yanked her arm away from her hyperactive blond friend.  
  
"Ok Riley, what did you get out of JB?"  
  
"Not much, he decided today he would be extra loyal to Jett. But I know that it's not your average date. You know not just a movie and dinner." As Riley talked she was rummaging through Kayla's closet. "Why don't you have any boots?"  
  
"Never bought any." Kayla tossed her bag next to her bed and then flopped down onto the full sized over stuff matress.   
  
"Ok, I can fix that." Kayla rolled over to look at her friend.  
  
"You don't have to go though this Ri, I can dress myself."  
  
"I know, but I am helping with the first date of two of my best friends. Plus I have more to gossip about on Monday." Kayla didn't even respond to the comment as she grabbed a towel and headed to her bathroom.  
  
************************  
  
"I'm not so sure about these boots."  
  
"There in, you're wearing them."  
  
Kayla walked towards the mirror and looked at herself. She wore black boots with a platform heel, a jean skirt that flowed down to her knees with a slit going up the side, and a black shirt with sleeves that were loose around her wrist and a streched out version of one of Monet's paintings across her chest. Riley walked over handing her a black pleather jacket, (pleather because Kayla refused to wear a cow) "I believe you're ready."  
  
"What time is it Riley?"  
  
"6:56." Kayla turned around grabbed her purse and walked to her door. "Isn't Jett picking you up?"  
  
"Yeah," Kayla said stopping.  
  
"So why are you going downstairs already?"  
  
"It's almost seven, he's probably here already." Kayla turned to Riley explaining her reasoning.  
  
"Then wait up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He made you wait since you were fourteen, you can make him sweat for five extra minutes sitting in the livingroom with your parents."  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"For the enjoyment of torturing him." Kayla smiled as she heard her mom yell for her saying that her date was there.  
  
"Be down in a minute!" and Kayla sat on the bed with Riley.   
  
************************  
  
Jett waited near the bottom of the stairs speaking with Kayla's father about the latest football game, even though it was obvious that neither were very intrested in the subject. As Kayla's father started to give Jett the look saying hurt-my-baby-and-I'll-kill-you, Jett continued to nervously glance from the older man to up the stairs. Finally, they heard footfalls from the top of the stairs.  
  
Kayla stood at the top smiling as she watched Jett's bottom lip drop. Brushing a cruly strand of hair over her shoulder she descended the stairs. "Hi, Jett." She smiled as she kissed her father's cheek. Turning to Jett she grabbed his arm and ran out the door, "See you Dad. Bye Mom."  
  
"Be back by eight!"  
  
"He means one!" Kayla's mom said as she walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
"Ok Mom!" Was heard from the driveway.  
  
************************  
  
Kayla grabbed Jett's hand as she stepped out of the car. Looking up she was surprised to see the stone pathway lined with christmas tree lights headed to one of the clearings they always hung out at. "Jett, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing much." He guided her down the path to an open field. The trees were full of beautiful lanters and shining white little lights. In the center sat a round table with a lace table cloth, candles, and a floral center piece. As they stepped closer a cloud of mist drifted from the right softly blanketing the forest floor.  
  
As Kayla sat down she quietly said to Jett, "Remind me to thank Cubby and JB afterwards."  
  
"Ah yeah." Kayla looked up at the waitered dressed JB walking up to them and pouring two wine glasses of water.  
  
"Your menus." JB handed them two Kinko printed paper and left.  
  
"Cute." Kayla looked down at her menu seeing only her favorite foods, a garden salad; seafood fetichini alfredo; french bread (not the garlic kind for obvious reason); and strawberry chessecake. "I guess I'll have one of everything," she said with a giggle.  
  
"That was kinda the idea."  
  
"I figured." Suddenly JB came out with a basket of bread and two salads. He placed the food on the table and left as a slow sensual music started to play.  
  
Kayla smiled as she recgonized the melody from the song Jett (or Silverstone, depending on your perspective) had JB play infront of the store about six months ago. From that point on the date was just one magical moment for Kayla after another.  
  
************************  
  
Infront of Kayla's house Kayla stood with Jett smiling, "This was a great night. We should've done this along time ago."  
  
"Yeah." Jett whispered. Kayla looked down at her watch it was 12:45.   
  
"I better get in, it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah," the breathy reply escaped Jett's lips once again. Kayla lick her bottom lip and then pulled the taller teenager down towards her. She shivered when his warm breath tickled her wet lips. Kayla smiled as Jett's body froze in her grip.   
  
"Good night Jett." With that she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. A few seconds went by before she felt him respond and kiss her back. He's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her lips parted under the pressure and Jett slid the tip of his tounge into her mouth. She pulled away smiling. "Night Jackson."  
  
Jett stood still infront of her door as he heard it close and lock. A chuckle came from him as he turned around back to his car.  
  
************************  
  
The next day Kayla walked to the set with Riley. "That must of been the most romantic thing I've ever heard Kayla."  
  
"Yeah, remind me to thank Cubby and JB."  
  
"Dont worry." The two girls turned around towards Riley's trailer when they heard a slightly familiar calling their names. They turned around and both of their expression dropped from happiness to extreme terror.   
  
"Hi Kayla, Riley." A black girl walked up to them with a slight New York accent.  
  
"Hi Tara," Riley squeaked out.  
  
************************  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Did I keep in character and still act a little bit more mature? I hope so. Ahhh I just hope you liked it and yes I rushed the date. 


End file.
